secrets
by kristenbolden
Summary: miley stewart is hannah montana she has a boyfriend named jake ryan the zombie slayer in zombie high and he dosen't know miley is hannah montana will miley tell him
1. Chapter 1

As Miley was flipping threw here old photo albums. She stopped when she saw a picture a her and Jake smiling at the movie premiere of the new movie he had stared in. Miley had become well known know that she had been dating Jake Ryan.

"Why does my life have to be a secret?" She asked herself.

"Wait a minute it doesn't at least not to Jake. Wait that is a stupid idea. I can ask Lily she always knows what to do." Miley said as she picked up her cell phone and called her best friend Lily.

"Lily I need some advice." Miley said to lily when she answered.

"OK do you want me to come over?" Lily asked.

"Yeah that would be great." Miley said as she hung up the phone.

When Miley looked threw another photo album she saw the lyrics to another song she had written before Jake and her were going out. Miley quietly began to sing it.

Uh-oh. There ya go again talking symptomatic

Yeah you. You're charming. got everybody star struck.

I know, how you always seem to go

For the obvious

Instead of me

But get a ticket and you will see

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That ud fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughin'

Watching the sunset.  
Fade to black.

Show the names

Play that happy song

Yeah, yeah  
when you call me, I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure wanna see me and tell me all about her

La la. I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know that I should

Win an Oscar for this scene I'm in.

If we were a movie you'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

Wish i could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise

When we're together it's for real no fakin'

Wish I could tell u there's kiss like something more

Than in my mind.

I see it could be amazing

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with

In the end we'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play that happy song

When Lily got to Miley's house Miley said, "Lily I just realized something."

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Jake and I promised to never lie to each other. I am lying to him now." Miley said.

"Well tell him the truth. I'm sure he will understand." Lily said.

"How do you know that?" Miley said.

"Trust me have I ever been wrong?" Lily said.

Miley thought back to when Lily had been wrong. "Don't even get me started."

"Well if you wait he will find out the hard way the way me and Oliver did." Lily said to Miley as she picked up a chocolate chip muffin and took a huge bite out of it.

"Your right I should tell him." Miley said.

"Hey why don't you tell him at the Hannah Montana concert tonight?" Lily said with her mouth full of chocolate chip muffin.

"Will you be there for me if he hates me and never wants to see me again." Miley said.

"That's not going to happen but if it does I will be here for you." Lily said fixing herself a glass of milk.

"Thanks." Miley said with a big smile on her face.

At the concert that night Hannah saw Jake and walked up to him.

"Hi Jake! What a pleasant surprise! Good to see you again." Hannah said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Hannah!" Jake said in reply.

"So um… how are things going with your girlfriend Miley?" Hannah asked.

"Things are going great!" Jake said.

"I'm really happy for you guys. Hey Jake um…. Miley wanted me to tell you something." Hannah said as she pulled Jake aside.

As Hannah was about to tell Jake the speaker phone said, "Hannah Montana you are on in thirty seconds."

"I have to go I will tell you later." Hannah said as she walked onto the stage.

When the concert was over Miley never had a chance to talk to Jake so she went home in the land of "what if…"

The next day at school Jake walked up to Miley's locker and said, "Hey Miley I went to the Hannah Montana concert last night and Hannah said that you wanted to tell me something. So what is it."

"Oh it's nothing." Miley said not looking Jake in the eye.

"Come on Miley you can trust me." Jake goaded Miley.

"Fine I will tell you but I can't tell you here. Come to my house after school at four o' clock.

"OK." Jake said.

After school Jake came to Miley's house and Robby directed him to the porch.

"Miley?" Jake said as he peeked over the lounge chair.

"Hey." Miley said as she turned around.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?." Jake asked

"Ok you want to know?" Miley said as she pulled out here wig.

"I'm Hannah Montana." Miley said as she put on her wig.

Jake looked mad.

"Do you hate me?" Miley asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake asked.

"Because I was scared because when we started dating I have been on the cover of twelve magazines. And if I told you someone might find out and I don't want that I'm not ready for people to know I am Hannah Montana." Miley said fitting back her tears.

"So we all have to face our fears and take a risk." Jake said.

"Well I take a lot of risks everyday. I have to sneak around trying to keep my secret!" Miley yelled at him.

"You know what you are right I'm sorry." Jake said.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's heart felt heavy. It had been feeling this way ever since she started going out with Jake. He'd been so sweet about keeping the relationship a secret from the press. She was now in her room looking thought boxes of her old Hannah stuff since her father was in one of those, this-house-is-a-mess-you-must-clean-it moods.

She found a box full of old song lyrics she'd written a year ago. One of the caught her eye, "the other side of me" she started to sing it.

The other side  
the other side of me

By day  
I play the part in every way  
All simple sweet calm and collected  
Pretend my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
You make a girl feel disconnected

Feel like a star a super hero  
Sometimes its hard to separate  
got too much on my plate

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities

The girl that I want you want to know  
If only I could show

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side  
the other side of me

Inside I try  
to make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere

Cause I flip  
On this trip

Too many times forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror

Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi everywhere

They'll make a girl insane

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key  
To both realities

The girl that I want you want to know  
If only I could show

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side  
the other side of me

Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream!  
Don't want to hide  
Just want to fit in so  
That is harder than it seems

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you want to know

If you could see  
the other side of me

I'm just like anybody else  
can't you tell

I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities

The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side  
the other side of me

The other side  
the other side  
I want you to see

The other side  
the other side of me!

She immediately figured out why she'd been felling so guilty, Jake didn't know half of her. I need to tell him all about Hannah, He'll understand, he knew exactly how she was felling. Miley concluded but how, Lily will know. She set off to call her best friend Lily.

Lily came straight over to her house, that's what Miley loved about her she was always right there. "OK" Lily said paseing while slamming a stick agents her palm " step one, get Jake to the beach" she knocked the stick agents a white board which was behind her making Miley jump (AN: think Janis in mean girls) "step two get Jake to talk to Hannah" she did the same as before "Three, revel Miley"

"Lil, there's a big problem with your plan"

"What?" Lily thought her plan was perfect

"How are we going to keep the Hannah fans and Jake's posse away?"

"Simple Roxy"

"Lily Roxy's visiting her family in Acapulco"

"What! Miley! Roxy shouldn't get vacations. What if an axe murder comes and tries to kill you"

"Give 'em Jackson"

"Good plan"

"We don't need Roxy we're fine" Miley decided "I'll call Jake and we'll work it out I need your help"

"I'll help" Miley went to call Jake and they were going to meet at the beach in an hour.

Miley had only been these nerves only one time before. Her first performance after the "national anthem incident" she was sweating through her wig. (AN: I know too much info) she looked up and saw Jake talking to Lily she gave her the signal that she was ready. Jake saw her and waves. Miley stood up and saw him. Jake walked over to her.

"Hey, Hannah." Miley was a little off guard she for got that she was Hannah at the moment.

"Hi Jake, What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend"

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" she was acting dumb for a reason "What's her name?"

"Miley"

"Um Jake can I tell you something?"

"Sure." She took off her wig reveling her brown locks

"I'm Hannah Montana" he was in complete shock but gave her a hug

"You hate me now don't you?"

"No I don't hate you I wish you'd told me sooner"

"I wanted to but I didn't know how."

"Well now I don't think I'm crazy for thinking you look like Hannah Montana" They decided to go to dinner. Nothing ever changed between them


End file.
